


El mejor regalo

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou is a Dork, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Momoi is a Sweetheart, Mpreg, Murasakibara don't know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Quien diría que una sola noche junto a Murasakibara Atsushi terminaría desatando un infierno para el joven Akashi Seijuuro, al menos eso es lo que él cree en un primer momento, porque pronto esa supuesta pesadilla se volvería un sueño hecho realidad.Convocatoria de Navidad del grupo MuraAka Fans.También en Amor Yaoi.





	1. O1. Histeria

 

—¡Más! ¡Así! ¡Oh Dios, Atsushi! —me mordí los labios al sentir cómo sostenía firmemente mis caderas y tiraba de mí hacia arriba, acomodándome mejor para recibir las fuertes y profundas embestidas.

Lo escuché gruñir cerca de mi oído mientras yo me mantuve quieto con el trasero al aire, disfrutando el contacto de su piel desnuda contra mi propio cuerpo. Lo sentía abrirse paso entre mis paredes internas. Le sentía totalmente, esa agradable sensación de ser llenado por completo, provocándome el primer espasmo a nada de llegar al orgasmo aún cuando acabábamos de comenzar. Tomé las sábanas a mi alcance y me cubrí la cabeza con ellas para poder soltar todos los gritos que estaba acallando. Porque no estábamos solos. En la planta baja había una pequeña reunión con nuestros padres y amigos dando a conocer nuestro reciente compromiso.

—Sei-chin… —Atsushi tiró de las sabanas que había puesto sobre mi cabeza y las lanzó a un lado para echarse casi completamente sobre mi espalda. Su peso me obligó a recostarme sobre la cama haciéndome sentir aún mayor profundidad en las embestidas. Estaba salivando demasiado y mi vista estaba completamente nublada.

Dejó un beso sobre mis hombros y pasó uno de sus brazos para rodearme el vientre, alzándome y pegándome a su cuerpo sin dejar ningún espacio. Los dedos de mis pies se contrajeron y los gemidos de mi parte estaban demasiado subidos de tono. Su mano viajó de mi cintura, de donde me sujetaba fuertemente, hasta mi entrepierna. Cerré los ojos, aceptando que era inútil mantenerlos abiertos, y sumido en el placer que comenzaba a sentir de forma descontrolada, relajé todo el cuerpo sintiéndome estremecer. Atsushi embistió aun con más fuerza y yo sólo alcé mis caderas para que la penetración fuese más dura y directa, y así fue.

En tres embestidas me corrí por completo sobre las sabanas, gritando descontroladamente y sintiendo a mi futuro esposo todavía completamente duro dentro de mí.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡SÍ!

 

 

 

—¡No, no, no! ¡NO! —grité y luego me cubrí la boca con horror y tristeza. Me dejé caer de espaldas contra la puerta del baño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué a mí? No podía creerlo. Cerré los ojos y las primeras gotas saladas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas.

—¿Seijuuro-kun? ¿Ya estás listo? Sal de ahí, por favor.

Momoi estaba sentada sobre el banquito frente al tocador, balanceando las piernas y esperando ansiosa por una respuesta. Yo salí tambaleándome del baño, limpiándome las mejillas que aún estaban algo húmedas y rojas, y toqué mi frente simulando una fiebre que obviamente no tenía. Pero ella, notoriamente más emocionada y con alegría, se levantó ignorando mis gestos y tomó el objeto entre mis manos para después empujarme hacia la cama en donde caí como un costal de patatas.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa?! —gritó soltándose a reír, aplaudiendo por toda la habitación al ver el objeto que marcaba un _positivo_ con dos rayitas. Sólo me limité a mirarla y sentir como nuevas lágrimas llenaban mis ojos de nuevo.

—No lo digas, por favor —me abracé el vientre al sentir el estómago revuelto y justo en ese momento sentí una arcada. Me cubrí los labios con fuerza, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que pudiese servir para distraerme. No tenía ganas de devolver el desayuno.

—Pero Seijuuro-kun, mira esto, ¡lo lograste! —gritó intentando motivarme. Lo decía como si lo hubiese estado buscando, y yo no buscaba tener un bebé, no aún. Negué con la cabeza y me solté a llorar, maldiciendo todo lo que había pasado ese día, incluyendo a Atsushi y sus ganas de follar descontroladas. Cierto, ¡Atsushi! Ni siquiera había pensado en él ¿y ahora qué? ¡Estaba embarazado!

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Había escuchado tantas historias en donde las parejas eran siempre demasiado felices, amor brotaba por los poros de sus cuerpos y el sentimiento cálido se sentía tan sólo al estar uno frente al otro. Pero que con la llegada de un bebé, la magia se rompía y la pareja terminaba separada. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al pensar que quizás Atsushi podría dejarme y peor aún, con un bebé que iba a crecer solo, sin un padre. No. Eso no quería. ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si nadie, ni siquiera mi propio padre me apoyaba?

Tendría que mantenerlo solo. Ropa, comida, pañales, juguetes. ¿Dónde conseguiría el dinero para todo eso? Y ni que decir de cuando dejara de ser un bebé. La escuela, los estudios, ¡la universidad! Pero en este punto, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Darlo en adopción ni se diga, abortarlo jamás. Quizás todo fue por una noche de exceso, ni siquiera recordaba si lo había pasado bien, pero el hecho de que de ahí hubiese comenzado a crecer mi bebé, me hacía tomar un cariño inmenso al pequeño que llevaba en el vientre. Quizá fue un resbalón, quizá no lo previmos, quizá no queríamos hijos por ahora, pero ese bebé ya venía en camino hacia mis brazos y yo no le iba a negar la llegada.

Y así fuera con o sin Atsushi, mi bebé iba a estar bien. No, no. Yo me muero sin Atsushi, que se quede conmigo porque si no… Momoi simplemente me miraba preocupada con el ceño fruncido, sin hacer nada más que escucharme sollozar. Maldije interiormente las subidas y bajadas hormonales que no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

—Seijuuro-kun, deja de llorar. No es tan malo como parece —se acercó a mí y acarició mi espalda dándome ánimos. Cuando mis sollozos ya no eran tan desesperados, tiró de mi brazo con fuerza e intento ponerme de pie, sin ningún éxito. Estaba tan mareado que creí que iba a desmayarme.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —y caí de rodillas contra el suelo, sintiendo mis lágrimas salir con más intensidad. Justo en ese momento me sentía la persona más miserable del planeta.

—Deja de llorar, por favor. ¡Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer, no tenemos tiempo!

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que escuché la puerta abrirse, y entré en pánico. Era él, tenía que ser él. Casi como si el suelo estuviese en llamas, me levanté de un saltó, salí corriendo por el pasillo y asomé la cabeza por el final de la escalera, mirándole entrar cargado con bolsas de obsequios en ambas manos y el gorrito sobre su cabeza cubierto con la nieve que comenzaba a caer afuera.

—¿Sei-chin? —su llamado fue suave.

—Arriba —murmuré con voz ronca y limpiándome los ojos como si acabara de despertar. Bostecé y bajé dando saltos pequeños en los escalones al momento de bajar. Pero seguía tan mareado y mi vista tan nublada que resbalé. Y si no hubiera sido por Atsushi que iba a mi encuentro, me habría matado justo ahí—. Lo siento, no… no sé qué me sucede.

—¿Sei-chin, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello y besando mis labios fugazmente. Si este chico dulce no se quedaba conmigo iba a morir, estaba seguro de ello.

—Mukkun —la voz de Momoi me hizo levantar la mirada y acomodarme entre los brazos de Atsushi, que por cierto ya comenzaba a calentarse del frío de la calle—. Seijuuro-kun y yo debemos salir.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde van? —murmuró mirándome a los ojos, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta.

—Bueno, es que estábamos… —comenzó Momoi y me alarmé, por lo que la corté al instante.

—Vamos de compras. Estamos en pleno invierno y las temperaturas bajan y bajan, así que es mejor comprar más abrigos para esta temporada.

—Oh, bueno, yo voy a darme un baño y a comer algo, hace frío y estoy muy cansado —murmuró contra mis labios y me besó una última vez, para luego separarse y despedirse de Momoi de camino a la planta alta.

—Démonos prisa —murmuró ella pasándome un abrigo que había sacado de la habitación y tomando su chaqueta para salir al frío.

Tomó mi brazo y tiró de mí para sacarme de la casa como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo. Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente, me zafé de su agarre y la miré serio.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Ella sonrió y volvió a tirar de mi brazo, ignorando mi pregunta, arrastrándome contra mi voluntad.

 


	2. O2. Euforia

 

Por fin era Navidad, y como la ocasión así lo ameritaba, las compras navideñas habían sido un completo caos. La gente corría por todos lados, buscando las ofertas más atrayentes de la temporada, algo que en lugar de unir a la gente como debía ser durante esa época, sólo lograba dividirla. A Murasakibara Atsushi le tocó ver riñas por pedazos de ropa en oferta así como igualmente se tuvo que pelear con una mujer de avanzada edad por una chaqueta que sabía que a Seijuuro iba a gustarle. Al final logró arrebatarla y luego pasó a comprar algunos bocadillos para él mismo antes de volver a casa.

Seijuuro se notaba algo nervioso últimamente. La celebración navideña de este año al final iba a ser algo sólo entre ellos dos. No entendía el porqué, si unas noches antes le había dicho que irían a su hogar en Tokio para cenar con su padre, y tan sólo de un día para otro canceló todo, alegando que quería intimidad para los dos por ser su primera Navidad oficialmente comprometidos. Se la pasaba dando vueltas por toda la casa como si pensara en algo, se le veía angustiado y a Atsushi comenzaba a preocuparle. Cada que le veía disimulaba bastante bien, sonreía y reía como si nada, pero en cuanto fingía irse o lo espiaba de lejos, incluso llegaba a verle llorar.

—Atsushi —llamó con voz bajita.

El nombrado alzó la vista y vio a su prometido abrazándose el vientre por encima de uno de sus enormes suéteres que llevaba puesto, estaba muy nervioso. Y había estado llorando, los rastros secos de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas lo delataban. Atsushi prefirió no decir nada, estaba seguro que Seijuuro le diría lo que ocurría cuando estuviera listo, por lo que sólo le sonrió cálidamente y tomó una de sus manos frías entre las suyas, besándola con cariño.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó.

Pero la mirada angustiada en los ojos del pelirrojo le hicieron borrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

—¿Qué pasa, Sei-chin? Sentémonos y mientras cenamos me cuentas qué pasa —Seijuuro negó con la cabeza—. ¿No tienes hambre? Pero he notado que casi no comes. Eso te hará mal… —pero calló sin más al ver como esos rubíes se llenaban de lágrimas—. Sei-chin…

—Atsushi… quiero darte mi regalo de Navidad.

—Yo también tengo el tuyo, podemos cenar y luego-

—Quiero dártelo yo primero, justo ahora —Atsushi asintió con lentitud y Seijuuro se encaminó hacia el árbol navideño que con esmero y entusiasmo ambos habían decorado.

Brillaba tanto que por un momento el más alto se perdió en el brillo de las luces que se reflejaban sobre las esferas. Hasta que el ligero movimiento de Seijuuro tomando algo parecido a una hoja le llamó la atención. El pelirrojo luego caminó con lentitud hacia él, apretando entre sus manos ese pequeño pedazo de lo que sea que fuese, envuelto en papel decorado con muchos corazones y figuras navideñas.

—Ábrelo.

El más alto asintió y su mirada lila fue hacia aquél pedazo de —¿papel?— forrado con un pequeño moño color dorado. Desprendió el moño con facilidad y dándole vueltas rebuscó los bordes del papel pegados con cinta adhesiva. Cuando los encontró escuchó un sollozo demasiado fuerte para el silencio que reinaba por toda la casa. Seijuuro estaba llorando de nuevo. Pero Atsushi se negó a levantar la vista de lo que tenía en sus manos y retiró el papel para encontrarse con una tarjeta navideña que lo dejó totalmente en blanco, con una anotación con plumón negro de punta fina.

 _«Feliz Navidad, futuro papá.  
_ _—Seijuuro Akashi»._

Con las manos temblorosas abrió la tarjeta y en lugar de escuchar un ruidoso chillido típico de una tarjeta musical con dibujitos de santa y regalos, una clara ecografía estaba pegada casi con amor en la tarjeta. Las manos le temblaban de forma descontrolada y los pasos de Seijuuro retrocediendo en la habitación le hicieron darse cuenta de la causa de su angustia.

—Yo… no puedo creerlo. Sei-chin…

—Lo sabía, sabía que no lo querrías, que te enojarías…

—¡No! —Atsushi corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, escuchándole soltar el llanto de alivio, y Sejuuro se aferró a su cuello con ganas—. No estoy enojado. Esto no… no me lo esperaba.

—Lo siento mucho. Creí que ibas a odiarme, que ibas a dejarme, que no ibas a q-querernos —lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y a Atsushi sólo le rompían el corazón.

—Eso jamás lo haría y mucho menos si tienes a mi hijo aquí —el más alto colocó un dedo sobre su vientre y Seijuuro se revolvió nervioso—. Te amo, Sei-chin.

Estrechó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, escuchando como éste sollozaba y, con sus manos hechas puños, se aferraba al suéter parecido al suyo con todas sus fuerzas. Atsushi luego los guió a ambos al sofá y sentó a Seijuuro sobre su regazo, acurrucándolo y besándole todo el rostro, para luego intentar observar su vientre. Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el más pequeño subió un poco el suéter, mostrando un pequeño bulto que no parecía más que un _comí demasiado_ , y que con unas letras plasmadas sobre su piel hicieron que el corazón de Atsushi diera un vuelco.

_«Feliz Navidad, papá»._

—Sei-chin… —habló con los sentimientos formándole un nudo en la garganta. El nombrado asintió emocionado.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —murmuró, pasado unos minutos donde las lágrimas en los ojos de Atsushi comenzaban a salir de la felicidad.

—Voy a ser papá. Sei-chin, ¡voy a ser papá! —lo abrazó con fuerza y extendió la palma de una de sus manos, colocándola sobre el vientre de Seijuuro con suavidad, y lo besó—. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he tenido nunca.

—Te amo tanto, Atsushi.

Seijuuro sonrió. Sonrió de nuevo como no lo había hecho desde hace días. Sus mejillas rojas y húmedas por sus lágrimas se iluminaban por el reflejo de las luces navideñas y sus ojos destellaban de la misma forma. Pero su mirada era muy clara, lo decía todo e incluso más claro que aquella tarjeta navideña.

 


End file.
